


McCree/Soldier:76/Reinhardt finds reader smoking

by yandere_mccree



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 18:43:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16938627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yandere_mccree/pseuds/yandere_mccree





	McCree/Soldier:76/Reinhardt finds reader smoking

McCree:  
•Will definitely smoke with you.   
•Not really upset about the fact that you’ve been smoking weed, more caught up with how you got it.   
•He hates that you had to sneak behind his back, meeting some stranger to get what you want.   
•Will kill your dealer eventually but for now he wants to enjoy this sweet little moment with you while you’re mellow and high.   
•Makes you smoke from his cigar from then on out in moments of stress, partly because he wants you to taste him and for him to taste you but mostly because your dealer is dead.   
•Might mark you with a few burns to remind you of your place.

Soldier:  
•Pissed off, his natural reaction is to slap you, but you’re so muted and unfazed that he’s too perplexed to keep his rage.   
•Sternly asks you a myriad of question: Where did you get it? Who gave it to you? Why do you even need to get high when you have him?  
•Will get turned on seeing you with a blunt in your mouth and will definitely make you suck him off without any mercy on your mouth.   
•Chains you to the bed from now on, he can’t stand the thought of you going out in the world without him.

Reinhardt:   
•Honestly doesn’t know how to react.   
•Mostly curious, he hasn’t ever smoked before so he’s got a lot of questions and is very happy to have you answer them.   
•Takes the opportunity to have an actual conversation with you.   
•Loves how chill and needy you are when you’re high and will occasionally drug you without your knowledge.   
•Doesn’t really take advantage of you physically, he’d rather have you fully conscious for that.


End file.
